


What is Known

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: What is Known [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Anxiety, Baking, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Pie, Schmoop, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: been a while since I wrote a 5+1 fic. After finishing the Check, Please! webcomic this plot bunny just appeared.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: What is Known [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	What is Known

**Author's Note:**

> This is unusual because it is, to my best recollection, the only fic I've ever written that has no dialogue in it. At all. So just a heads up, all.

_One_ : Jack knows Shitty’s real name. It happened a long time ago, when they were freshman and Jack found out completely by accident. Shitty hates his real name so he made Jack swear him never to reveal it. To anyone. Ever. He swore he wouldn’t and he never has, not even to Bitty. Sometimes he thinks about telling Bitty. Boyfriends shouldn’t keep secrets, after all. But Jack promised Shitty and Jack keeps his promises. 

_Two_ : Jack knows what anxiety is like. Yes, Bitty can get anxious but not the point of needing medication like Jack sometimes still does. He prays with every fiber of his being that Bitty never knows that feeling. And, sometimes, he wishes he didn’t either. But mostly he has accepted it and deals with it as best he can. Bitty helps that. A lot.

_Three_ : Jack knows a whole other language besides English. Bitty might sometimes sound like he’s talking in a different language—when his boyfriend is talking about pop divas, baking or figure skating in particular, he often feels he needs a translation. Though he’s gotten better at all three now. But Jack, he can actually speak a language besides English and, he admits only to himself, he sometimes uses it to his advantage. 

_Four_ : Jack knows that he can’t bake a pie even half as good as one of Bitty’s. He actually tried once. He tried to make a pie, one of Bitty’s from his vlog, to surprise his boyfriend when Bitty was coming up for a visit. He made a test pie and took a bite then threw it in the garbage and scrubbed the kitchen clean of the evidence. Bitty still remarked, when he arrived and made his usual beeline for the kitchen, that it smelled like someone had been baking. Jack lied and said it must be from the neighbors. 

_Five_ : Jack knows that sweet little noise that Bitty makes when they are making love and Jack first enters him. Every time, Bitty makes that noise and Jack doesn’t even think Bitty knows that he does it. Or, at least, not every time. It’s a loving sound, a welcoming sound, and Jack thinks it might just be his favorite thing he hears. 

_\+ 1_

Jack knows that a little box has been sitting, deeply hidden, in the bottom drawer of his dresser for a long time now. In that box is a ring. A ring that he fully intends to give Bitty someday.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
